


Coffee Dates

by Snakeswithoutmiddlenames



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: ...For Now., Coffee Shops, Fluff, Gen, and actually the first chapter DOES take place in canon, bc i remembered that one time michael and sasha got coffee together and got oh so emotional, since this could Technically take place in canon, suprisingly not a coffee shop au tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakeswithoutmiddlenames/pseuds/Snakeswithoutmiddlenames
Summary: ngl this is just a bunch of shorts where Michael bonds with other people over coffee (or tea). also this is SO self indulgent.(chapter titles say what characters are involved for convenience sake)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Coffee Dates

The first time Michael invites anyone to anything ever is the least direct method: sitting at a coffee shop for hours and hoping for the best. Eventually Sasha joins him, ordering her own coffee and sitting down across from him. His flowers are still fresh- he bought them because they were a nice change of pace from his usual hallways. He makes a mental note to ask the spiral for better interior decor, and then remembers that technically since he IS the spiral (and also not? It's complicated, even for him) he could just redecorate on his own. He makes another mental note to figure out how to do that. 

Sasha coughs gently, bringing his wandering mind back to the present- Michael can see how many things are fighting over the right to call dibs on her, and decides Fuck It and throws in his own claim. They talk for awhile about a lot of very human things, how nice the weather is, how the coffee tastes, how creepy London can be at night and how sad it is that light pollution drowns out the stars. She watches as he braids some of his hair, a sad attempt at getting it out of his face, and she offers to teach him some tips some day. Michael thanks her, even knowing that she probably won't have the time.

Then the conversation shifts. Prentis and her worms, how to stop them, why a monster like Michael is helping the institute. Sasha has so many questions and Michael has so few answers. He is honest where he can be, and lies gently where he doesn't know the truth.

He hates the institute, but he hates the other avatars more. Sasha makes a face while he explains this, like shes tasted something terrible. She doesn't tell him why and he doesn't ask. 

The conversation drifts back to normal topics. Coworkers being weirdos, funny pictures on the internet (Michael and Sasha give each other their twitter handles, promising to stay in touch despite the fact that that rarely works), even weekend plans. Sasha leaves with a promise to set up another coffee date. By then, Michael's coffee is cold, and he brings it with him through the yellow door that shouldn't be there.


End file.
